


The Tomboy Serpent Girl Has a Heart, Too

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gonewildaudio, Romance, Tomboy, Viper Shapeshifter, audio script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 1
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	The Tomboy Serpent Girl Has a Heart, Too

[F4M] The Tomboy Serpent Girl Has a Heart, Too [Awkward] [Sporty] [Snek] [Mutual Confessions] [L-bombs] [Friends-to-Lovers] [Secret Prehistory] [Serpent People of Valusia]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX or Other Noises. Optional]

From The Listener’s Perspective:  
You decide to walk home with your best friend, who happens to be a sports star at your school. This isn’t unusual, but you’ve decided that today is the day that you’re going to confess your feelings to her. It seems to go well, at first, but as things heat up, she gives in to her natural instincts and, well…the unexpected happens.  
It turns out that your friend was concealing her feelings for you but she also has another, much deeper secret.

Feel free to change details to customize the script to fit your own vision (such as changing soccer to a different sport, the forest that they walk through to a park, etc).

(She’s shouting something to someone, not the listener)

Yeah, good practice today. You’re gonna kick ass at regionals next week. Don’t let anyone tell you different. 

Cool, cool, I’ll see you then! Later!

(Quieter, to listener)

Oh hey, sorry about that. Practice ran over and I thought you might be waiting around for me. I took a quick shower, too. I was too sweaty and I didn’t want you to have to smell me all the way home.

Thanks, but I wanted to look and feel good for you. (Embarrassed over what she’s said) I mean, look good enough to be seen with you. (More embarrassed) I mean, um…to be in public.

Well, as long as you don’t mind being scene alone with the weird girl, I don’t mind walking home with you.

Come on. I know what people say about me. 

Nah, it used to bother me, but now it just seems lame. People making fun of me because I’m too tall? Too thin? Because I never wear skirts? Because I’m fucking good at soccer? I mean…it’s just how I am. 

It’s never bothered you, though. Not even when I got taller than you. 

Yeah, I mean some guys can be pretty insecure about that. And some girls can be cruel to shorter dudes. 

Obviously, *I’m* into shorter dudes. (Embarrassed) I mean, uh, I’m not *not* into them, you know? I’m uh…fuck…I’m bad at talking sometimes.

[laughs] Yeah, you never minded that either. 

[walking in silence for a bit]

What was that?

No, I just couldn’t understand you.

You want to take the long way through the woods? I mean, yeah, sure. Its a nice day. 

You know me so well. I don’t think I’ll get too cold. The sun is going down but it’s been a warm day, and we’ll be walking. 

[sound of walking in leaves]

I’m actually really glad you asked me to walk somewhere…more private. I kind of wanted to be alone with you. (Embarrassed) I mean…I wanted to talk to you about something.

Oh, you wanted to talk with me about something? That’s cool.

(Nervous) You…um…you can go first.

[long pause]

I’m sorry, what?

[long pause]

Wow…uh…(happy)…wow. [laughs/giggles]

No, I’m not laughing at you! I would never do that! Especially not after you said something…so…wonderful…

Yeah, I like you…like that…I mean, like a friend but also…I mean…shit, I am so bad at this…

I love you, too. There. The least I can do is be as brave as you were. Wow. That is…wow…

I…I’ve felt this way for…for so long. I was so afraid to tell you.

Because I thought you wouldn’t see me like that. We’ve been friends since forever…and I’m kind of odd looking and not really pretty, you know? I mean, obviously we get along and everything but…

You…you really think so? 

God…you are just…

Y-yeah, I’m getting closer to you…

Mmm…you can lean back on that tree if you want, but you’re not getting away. [soft laugh] C’mere.

[kissing noises]

(Turned on) Yeah…yeah that was nice…

I should tell you…but thats not important right now…

[heavier kissing noises]

(Getting very turned on) No, I mean…I wanted to confess to you as well…today….but…I wanted to tell you something first…

I’m…you know what…it can wait. More kissing, less talking.

[full on make out noises HOO BOY]

And to think I thought I might get too cold. I feel so fucking hot right now, you wouldn’t believe it…

Fuck, put your hands on me…please…pull me close

Yes…I know my tits aren’t big but…oh fuck that feels good…go under my shirt please

I know…I can’t help but rub against you…you feel so good…your heat against my body. 

I can feel how hard you are…oh…oh my god I need…

Oh…oh god this feels so good…I can’t think…I’m…

[loud/sudden hissing, maybe impact noise - she’s just unfolded fangs and bit him on the neck, injecting him with venom]

(Horrified) Oh…oh my god…no no no no no

I…I am so sorry! I never meant to bite you! I was just so turned on and…oh god no…

Wait…don’t…don’t pass out! Fuck!

[fading out]

[brief break]

[fading back in]

Hey…hey…there you are. Don’t stand up. Here drink this. It’s just cold water.

[weak laugh] Yeah…you passed out. I wasn’t sure what to do so I carried you home. To my home, I mean. You’re on my couch. 

N-no. We’re alone. Mom’s kind of on a long trip.

God, how do you feel? You look much better, but…

N-no. I’m not going to attack you…again. I’m so sorry. I never…I never wanted to hurt you. Please believe me. 

Goddamnit I wish mom wasn’t right about stuff like this. This is all my fault.

Look, so um...you’re gonna be lightheaded for a little bit. I’m not going to force you but it would really make me feel better if you just stayed here on my couch for a while. 

Do you remember what happened? 

Yeah, so…yeah…I love you. And you love me. And…and we made out. And then I got *way* too excited. It’s not an excuse! I’m just saying that…you really turned me on way more than I’d ever expected. I would have probably fucked you right on that trail if I hadn’t…you know…bit you…

Yeah. You didn’t imagine that. I bit you. With my um…fangs. 

[laughs] No, I’m not a vampire. I’m um…here, let me just open my mouth. Look in the back…I’ll unfold them…

[flicking or clicking noise as the fangs unfold like a snake, or just implied]

Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you! They flick out and lock in place super quick. 

I…I’m a serpent-woman. Or girl, I guess? I mean I’m eighteen but you know I don’t feel like I’m all grown up or anything…

Sorry, sorry…I’m rambling. There’s, um, a lot more to the world’s history than in textbooks. A long time ago…thousands of years ago…my people woke up from a long sleep. 

Yeah, like a hibernation. We had a civilization I guess, but millions of years ago. We slept to avoid the effects of the ice age. When we woke up, humans were already everywhere. 

We fought wars with each other but…we’re adaptable, so we interbred with humans. We became less snakey and more humany. We started to actually blend in. Sometimes, we, uh…we took over whole societies. 

No need to panic or anything. We don’t really do much of that any more. Now we just sort of try to stay alive and make “normal” lives for ourselves. We don’t even interact much with the other creatures.

Oh, shit. I probably shouldn’t have mentioned the other ones. Um, can we just forget about that for now?

[laughs] Yeah, I guess that’s a lot to take in. 

So, are you going to tell people about me? I wouldn’t blame you if you did. I won’t try to stop you, either. I hurt you and I hate myself for it. 

No…I didn’t bite you to hurt you. We…we bite for all kinds of reasons. To hunt. To defend ourselves. And, to mark our mates as ours.We can control our venom, sort of. I never meant to kill you, but even the mating bite can kill if someone is susceptible to it. That’s why I should have told you what I was, first. Then, if you liked me too, I could sort of just prick you with my tooth. If you got sick, then we weren’t safe together. If you didn’t…then we could…um…go farther.

I just lost control. I wanted you so badly and…and the idea of you not being with me, or being with someone else just…I get so jealous and possessive and…when I sunk my teeth into your neck it just felt so good, you know? So *right*. And, you probably don’t remember, but you moaned, which is a good sign. This bite should feel good.

Still, I didn’t ask you first. I didn’t test my venom on you. You *could* have died. I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if that happened. So, I understand if you want to leave and never talk to me again. I can even understand if you tell someone about me. I’m a monster. 

Yes I am! I shouldn’t exist. I’m not right. I know it. You know it too.

D-don’t say that. You don’t have to. 

No, when you told me that you loved me before, you didn’t know what I was. Now that you do…its all right if you want to leave or go home and think. 

I haven’t changed my mind. I still love you. In fact…I think I’m *in* love with you. I felt so terrified when you fell down in the woods. I wanted to die. I…I don’t want to live without you. 

Wow, I sound kind of crazy when I say it like that…I’m sorr...

[Kissing noises]

Mmm…I like that, but haven’t you been listening? I’m…

[more intense kissing noises]

(Obviously very turned on) You can’t just distract me. We need to talk about…

[very intense kissing]

Oh, goddammit…look…I can’t control this. I want you so bad right now. I’m a virgin and I want you to be my first.

I don’t think I’ll bite you again…at least not today. The first time is instinctive. It could happen again, though. 

Well…yes…you do seem to be resistant to the venom. It should just sedate you, but…

I…you’re touching my leg.

Y-yes, I like it. [whimper] No, don’t stop! You’re the f-first boy to touch my thigh like that. Even through my track pants that feels really good. 

I really loved it when you touched my breasts, too. I kind of think they’re too small for the rest of me, but you were so eager. [giggles] Plus, when I pushed you up against the tree I felt how hard you got. It felt really good, to know that I could do that to you. 

You…you turn me on a lot too. All the time. I…I want you. Right now.

Uh…I don’t…I mean I don’t look entirely normal. Naked, I mean. 

W-would you do me a favor? If you can stand up, I mean?

Yeah. There. You do look a lot better. 

Oh. I was going to ask if you minded taking your clothes off first. It would…it would make me feel less vulnerable, I guess? 

Thank you. G-go ahead. Please.

[sound of clothes being removed]

(Surprised, very turned on) O-oh.

No! That was a good “oh”! I…god. You’re beautiful. 

I know you’re not supposed to tell guys that but…its true. I mean, I think you’re the perfect guy. For me, anyway. 

[laughs] Did your cock just twitch a little? That’s so hot. And cute. 

Oh, right. I should take off my clothes, too. 

[sound of clothes being removed]

[deep breath]

Y-yeah. I know that I’m covering myself a bit and standing back in the shadows. I’m…I’m feeling really vulnerable and I’m afraid that you’re going to be repulsed.

You’re right. You’re being brave and I know that you’d never mock me so…here I am…

So?

Um, hello? Earth to BFF? 

[giggle] All right, that is a good reaction. But be sure to look closely, okay? Over here on my upper thighs…and my, um, sides and hips? And…yes… on my ass too. Can you see them?

Y-yeah. They’re iridescent. In the dark you can’t see them but…in the light…you really can see my scales. 

Sometimes….I shift a bit, too. I can’t control it, yet, so…scales might show up on my neck, or breasts. I mean, so…I won’t be mad if you find them…what are you doing? [moans]

Y-yes, they’re just as sensitive as my skin! They *are* my skin! Oh…oh god…don’t stop. I’m not mad…I was just surprised.

[laughs] Its great that you’re being so gentle, but you don’t have to be. I’m very…responsive…to your touch, but you’re not going to hurt me.

D-do you really think my scales are beautiful? Really? I’m so…so happy…

Oh…fuck…mmhmm…thats it…just slide your hand up between my thighs and…[moans]

You’ve barely touched me and I almost fucking came. You’re the one for me. I know it. 

H-hey. Why are you getting on your knees? And kissing eye on my stomach…and…and…oh…

(Very focused and aroused) Oh yes. Yes…I’ve fantasized about you eating me out so many times. I’ve wanted your mouth and tongue…

[moans loudly, he starts eating her out here and is doing so while she talks.] 

Yes…just…I’m not really sure what will feel good on me yet? You’re the first, remember? So, um…just be kind of gentle and kiss me…[moans] like that…and you obviously know where the…[moans]…clit is so…

Oh god…you look so fucking sexy doing this to me, baby. You…you might be on your knees but…[laughs]…you’re in control. You could get me to do anything you wanted right now…just don’t stop.

(Losing focus) Mmmm…I love you…I hope I taste good for you…

Good…yes…yes baby…this is so fucking good.

Oh fuck fuck fuck…I…

[She pushes him away gently, so he stops eating her out here.]

I can’t wait any longer. I fucking need you. Now.

(She’s firm here, but not mean. Think confident commands, not angry) Lay down on the couch. Right now.

Good…good boy. 

I want to blow you so fucking bad. I want to serve you like you served me but…I need you inside of me.

Fuck…your cock feels so hot in my hand. D-do you like it when I touch you?

[laughs] I’d say so. I…I’m going to take you inside of me now. I don’t have any condoms, but I can’t wait. Don’t worry about it, though. I kind of owe you for biting you anyway, so…this time at least you get to cum in me.

F-fuck…I could cum just from rubbing my slit up against you. 

Don’t worry, I’m just lubing you up a little before I take you inside of me…[deep moans as she envelops him]

Y-yeah. I’m fine. I know I’m taller than you but you…you still feel so good inside of me…just the right size…I…I don’t hurt, but I feel absolutely full...god I love you so much, baby…

[she starts riding him here]

Yeah…don’t worry…I’m close…okay

S-so…when you feel like you need to cum, just do it…you don’t have to warn me…

I d-don’t want you to pull out…you’re my mate…and my mate always gets to cum inside me if he wants…because

I love you so much…I’ve loved you for years…I never thought…oh fuck your cock feels good…I never thought that I’d be with this like you…

Can…can you feel it? Can…you feel the old magic binding us?

D-don’t be afraid. Its not going to hurt you or me. It’s…its just like a connection…a real sign of our love for each other.

God…I feel you…don’t hold back, baby…fill me with your cum…fill me completely…

Cum with me baby…cum in me…yes, yes, yes please yesssss

[improv to orgasm]

Can you hear it? Like a song in the back of your mind? 

Mmmmm…it sounds beautiful to you right now because the girl you love…me…is so happy and well…I hear the same thing right now…

If one of us is in trouble, then the other one will know right away. It’s not binding and I can’t spy on you or anything. It’s just…a beautiful thing that only happens between my people and humans when we make love…*really* make love…for the first time.

I didn’t even know if it would happen. Mom always told me not to talk about the bond unless it formed. So long as we care for one another, it will stay. I hope it stays for…a very long time.

Mom won’t be home tonight, and you don’t have to leave for a while, right? Well then, why don’t we just cuddle for a while on the couch. You probably have a lot more questions, but that can wait. 

I love you too, baby. (Softer) And I will always protect you.


End file.
